The invention relates to a method and a device for the control of an actuator-driven robot joint.
Previous attempts to solve problems in the field include: WO2014/036138; US2014/201571; EP1600833; and, WO2007/057390.
Further advantages, features and details can be found in the following description, in which—possibly with reference to the drawing—at least one embodiment is described in detail. Components that are the same, similar or functionally equivalent are provided with the same reference sign.